La melodia del demonio
by Kuro Okami Kiba
Summary: Soul quiere componer la melodía perfecta, y un pequeño demonio lo puede realizar, pero como pago pide su alma. 'entonces ¿tocarías para mi... Soul'


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo la trama o intento de fic si es obra ¿mía? **

_Esto es una ¿historia? Que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro. Espero que me disculpen por los signo de puntuación u.u sigo mejorando en eso. Bueno por el momento, ¡Que inicie la lectura!_

* * *

**La melodía del demonio**

Él siempre quiso componer la canción perfecta, pero siempre que lo intentaba era opacado por su hermano Wes. Todos siempre le comparaban con el, cuando escuchaban una de sus melodías que el tocaba con su piano.

-¡Rayos! –Maldecía mientras arrancaba otra hoja de su libreta y la tiraba al cesto que tenia alado –a este paso jamás lograre superar a Wes

Soul no dejaba de pensar lo que toda esa gente le decía acerca de la fama que había alcanzado su hermano, y que Soul no

-miren al menor de los Evans, tratando de imitar a su hermano Wes –decía la gente al ver pasar a Soul. Soul solo bajaba la cabeza y continuaba su camino, eso era una rutina de todos los días. El, cada vez que le decían eso se sentía humillado, opacado por la sombra de su hermano.

Soul cansado e irritado por haber recordado todo lo que la gente le decía se fue a tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

-Soul…

-eh –dijo Soul al percatarse de que alguien había dicho su nombre. No le tomo importancia y continúo duchándose

Cuando termino de ducharse logro darse cuenta de que la hoja que había arrancado se encontraba sobre su piano. Aquel piano que su hermano le dio al cumplir 15 años

-Soul… -se volvió a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez se escuchaba más cerca

-¿quien anda ahí? –preguntaba el albino con un tono de nerviosismo

-Evans… -se escuchaba en su sala. Un tono sombrío y gélido al oído humano –ven Soul… acércate…no debes temer…

El solo comenzó a caminar hasta donde se escuchaba aquella extraña voz que le producía una extraña sensación de terror y ansiedad. Al llegar logro percatarse de que las velas de su sala estaban encendidas con una peculiar llama azul, las cortinas amarillas se habían teñido de un color rojo carmesí

-¿pero que es todo esto? –se preguntaba mientras observaba su sala totalmente diferente a como era siempre. Elegante, espaciosa y sobre todo cool

-¿que sucede Evans? –se escucho una voz que le decía al oído del albino, mientras este trataba de voltear al ver quien de quien era esa voz –tranquilo muchacho, solo eh venido a ayudarte

De lo más profundo de la oscuridad salió un pequeño demonio de color rojo y con un traje negro, bailando al ritmo de una canción de jazz

-¿qu-quien eres tu? –pregunto Soul al ver como el demonio se le acercaba lentamente, danzando al ritmo del jazz. El sonido de la canción, esa canción que Soul recordaba cuando era pequeño… la primera canción que su hermano había tocado para él con su violín

-tranquilo Evans, solo he venido a escucharte tocar. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a superar a tu hermano si tu lo deseas -le insinuó aquel demonio de tez rojiza y sonrisa burlesca –vamos Evans, tu publico te aclama ¿no querrás hacerlos esperar?

-lo agradezco pero no, no logro… ¡no logro superar a Wes ni por más que me esmere en lograrlo! –se repetía el albino. El solo se dio media vuelta para disponerse a retirar de ahí

-enserio dejaras que tu hermano te humille, se burle de ti, se regodee en su riqueza y tu sin hacer nada –le decía aquel demonio tratando de despertar la rabia y locura del albino –me decepcionas Evans

-¡Cállate! –Le reclamaba intentando ocultar sus lagrimas que le salían por la desesperación -¡tu no tienes derecho a decirme todo eso y menos de llamarme por mi apellido!

-entonces acércate Soul tu publico te sigue esperando… esperan por tu música

Soul asintió y se acercó a su piano. Al momento de sentarse logro percatarse que ya no tenía su típica pijama azul con rayas negras, sino un traje negro con líneas blancas que pasaban en vertical y una camisa color vino junto con una corbata negra.

-que te parece Soul ¿Te gusta tu traje?

-hmpf –atino al decir mientras se acomodaba la corbata –esto va mejor con mi estilo.

-bien Evans toca tu mejor canción para mi –le decía el mini demonio –tócame algo que me deleite. El demonio se sentó a la diestra de Soul, y espero a que el comenzara a tocar su mejor melodía. –Adelante Soul desata tu locura interna y déjate llevar

Soul comenzó a tocar su mejor melodía, pero notaba que al mini demonio no le convencía en lo absoluto así que cambio drásticamente de melodía y comenzó a tocar una melodía distinta a la anterior.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué el cambio Evans? –Preguntaba el demonio mientras se acercaba al piano –permíteme Soul, te demostrare como se toca una verdadera melodía. Cambio la partitura y comenzó a tocar una melodía que habría puesto a llorar a cualquier persona de lo hermoso que sonaba. – ¿Qué te parece Evans? ¿Te gusto mi melodía? Esta melodía ningún pianista la ha logrado tocar, pero tal vez tu si…Soul –le decía mientras acomodaba la partitura y le cedía el lugar al albino

Soul accedió a la invitación del mini demonio, se sentó, y se dispuso a tocar otra melodía. No su melodía, sino una que el mini demonio había preparado especialmente para el

-¿y bien, que esperas Soul?

-hmpf –atino a decir él albino mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre las teclas –tranquilo, recuerda que para la música no hay tiempo malo

-ya veo Evans… entonces tomate tu tiempo

Soul muy nervioso comenzó a tocar, pero su melodía no se comparaba con la del demonio. Una y otra vez fueron los intentos fallidos del albino por intentar tocar esa canción

-Vamos Evans… solo déjate llevar por la desesperación, tu locura interior te llama –decía el demonio mientras se acercaba a Soul

-¡cállate! –grito el albino, dejando ver una pequeña lagrima que le salía del ojo izquierdo –te lo dije, yo no soy tan bueno como él

-me decepcionas Soul, creí que eras mejor que eso o acaso ¿ya no quieres superar a esa persona, ya no deseas verla alagándote? deseas verla a tus pies ¿no es así? –le decía el demonio mientras se le formaba una sonrisa tan macabra y gélida, que, con solo verla daba miedo

Soul asintió y se dedico a tocar, pero con cada nota que tocaba él, se iba llenado de una especie de locura y odio que ni siquiera él era capaz de detener. Sus brazos ya no reaccionaban, su piel se fue enfriando poco a poco, su corazón se fue debilitando y sus ojos se fueron apagando lentamente…

-vamos sigue tocando, toca para mi… termina de tocar la melodía… de tu muerte…

¿Fin?

Si, lo se, un poco fumada, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, ojala y sea de su completo agrado. Soy nuevo en esto, pero aun así acepto reviews con críticas reconstructivas, zapatazos, tomatazos, etc. Si me falla un poco la puntuación ¡mis disculpas! Pero intentare mejorar… ¿lo prometo?

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!


End file.
